The Red Thread
by Mishil
Summary: The red thread of their destinies will always bind them together. Several of them are just distant forgotten memories; some of them are tragic and lost… A collection of short stories left for your imagination…


The Red Thread

Genre: Romance, Angst

* * *

Summary:

The red thread of their destinies will always bind them together. Several of them are just distant forgotten memories; some of them are tragic and lost… A collection of short stories left for your imagination…

* * *

Disclaimer: The icon on your left upper screen is the seal of disclaimer for any stories registered to this site.

* * *

**A note:**

I guess, this is will be my first unofficial Merlin fanfiction, I am new to this fandom, just recently shipped in. And Merlin is a _**female**_ in this story... This is actually a collection of my unfinished stories, where I couldn't find myself to finish them… Since it is either I lost my enthusiasm or simply being busy with real life…

* * *

…**In this lifetime, tragedies cloak them, and yet the red string of fate that binds them remains, unbreakable and strong…**

**...No matter how many lifetimes, it is always there, the thread...**

"_You must live Merlin… And you my dear child will be the one who will get our honour back…" Balinor's last words towards her marked a vivid etched into her heart. _

"_We will be always with you…" the gentle last words and smile of her mother makes her heart churned. One of her childhood friend and at the same time her heart brother took her away and ran towards the emergency escape route. "No! Let me go back William!" Merlin tried to unclasp his stronghold into her tiny body shaking in fear. In the midst of their escape, the assassins heard her screaming and before they reached the end of the path, they had been followed and William brought her down saying "Run!" and drew the sword that he carried along with him. _

_Everything happened so fast, she heard her parents talking earlier before the attack occurred, that their clan was used as a scapegoat between the conflicts of the royalties. They were branded as a traitor to the crown._

_She was all alone now. Any previous traces of her home were slowly and yet surely gulp by the crimson flames, the smell of the burning woods, the pungent smell of the burning bodies of her family and the people who served them were lying on the ground, without any mercy, the blue eyed eight year old daughter of the Ambrosius clan was frozen to her hiding spot, under the large plum tree that her mother loved so much. Her mind tells her to run and save herself and yet her body was numbed by the sight in front of her. _

_The tears harshly escaping into her lid, her tear streak face and widen eyes simply cannot shut it and the flames were getting bigger when seconds was passing. Her mother had told her not to cry and run until she finds a place where the assassins from the palace cannot be seen anymore._

"_Someone help me," she mumbled softly, though not really expecting a response. It seemed that all her wishes were always ignored. There was no god, no higher being caring for others and shedding euphoria in peoples' lives. They have magic but the tragedy that has fallen to them did not even let allow her family to escape from their ill fate. For Merlin, there was no one… _

_She doesn't know anymore how many days had been passed since her aimless walking and wandering started, without any directions, her small body starting to feel the weariness that slows down her pace. In just a mean time, slowly, her consciousness escaping and before the darkness completely swallowed her vision, she saw a shadowed silhouette was standing just meters away, close enough to have heard every word that had been spoken from her lips and she finally stumbled towards the cold ground…_

* * *

The sun had long-since set but Merlin still hadn't returned to her supposedly home. Instead, she had remained and opted for the vast, verdant fields as a recreational place. Stars were shining radiantly above her, along with the acquainted radiance of a crescent-shaped moon. It was the time of day she liked best. Reclining slowly onto her back, crushing blades of grass beneath her, a faint sigh escaped from the seventeen year old girl's heart-shaped lips. Staring at the stars above and spending time alone had, over time, become her only escape of reality.

This wide field of grass had become her home. The regular hums of the crickets and the intermittent hoot of an owl had become her neighbours, her companion. The quiet stream of the brook adjacent was her harmony, and the far-off, sparkling stars, her courage. No matter how countless things had gone wrong, how many times she had unsuccessful to do something, how many people had turned against her; the girl always had the choice of scuttling back to this isolated spot that none but herself knew of.

A satisfied breath escaped her lips briefly as she lay down on her back and gazed yearningly at the stars above her. Such a practice had become something like a nightly customary to her over the past few years. Each time she did so, she was reminded of her mother who had perished just nine years before. And each time she'd look out into the massive, darken sky shining with widespread stars, Merlin would release temporarily all pent up feelings and thoughts usually kept inside, spilling her heart's contents to just about the only person she ever relied on.

"Mother, it's me again," she said gently into the dark motionlessness of night, "My life's been fine. I think father will be proud of me when I learned medicine… you're proud, aren't you?" Merlin exhaled deeply, closing her eyes and resting them for a second before blinking once more and continuing on, "Mother… I think it is only a matter of time when I can finally enter the palace. I have been chosen to become an apprentice…" She stopped there, not wanting to worry her mother any further. Deep inside, Merlin had always known she had to exact her revenge in order to find justice. It had been this way for years and she knew all too well that her confession to her mother was the identical every time. Giggling sadly, Merlin shook her head at her own foolishness and apologized, "I'm sorry, please bear with me for a while. Your daughter's quite slow sometimes. But don't worry! It's just time… it just takes time… You don't have to worry about me, though. I'm fine; I'm doing just fine... Father, Mother, William… Why did you have to leave me?" Then, lowering her eyes, she added as an afterthought, "Life was so much better with you here."

A soft rustle from some distance away was heard, causing Merlin's senses to perk up but when she heard nothing more, she just presumed it had been the wind playing games with her imagination. However, her chatter ceased and instead, she immersed herself in the comforting pristine of nature. Her light, rhythmic breaths replaced her words as thoughts and images ran throughout her mind, then a voice too familiar to her cut her train of thoughts.

"You're here again..."

* * *

Mishil: Who do you think it is? Is it Arthur? This story is not edited, I don't have a proof reader, so please do pardon for any mistakes. Constructive criticisms are welcome.


End file.
